Signed: From Your Loyal Kunoichi
by Reaper.death
Summary: Hatsune Yoru is Gaara's childhood friend-and still is. Stubborn, blunt, rude, and fearless, those are the qualities of being Gaara's loyal friend. So what happens when Gaara develop feelings for this Kunoichi that happened to be assigned to be his bodyguard? Will he pop the question, or will he keep his feelings inside his nonexistent heart? For The Kazekage of Suna.


**Dedicated to The Kazekage of Suna. Happy birthday to you, you live in a zoo, you look like a monkey, so attack like one too~**

XXX

It was a regular dusty morning in the village of Sunagakure. The sun was rising, the sand storms churning, and the morbid fangirls who flocked Gaara's house began to flock.

Oh, Kami…

Gaara, standing in his plain dark room, took a peek behind his curtains and flinched when he heard high-pitched squeals. Matsuri, once again, led a large crowd of pretty (Urgh…) teen girls who dreamed of being Gaara's suitors. Of course, when it comes to that topic, they viciously tear each other down into pieces.

No wonder the only clinic in the entire village was doing so well in business. Congrats, Dr. Kohta Unigami, clap-clap.

"GAARA-KUN, HAVE MY CHILDREN!"

"GAARA-SAMA, PLEASE MARRY ME!"

"GAARA-KUN, KISS ME!"

"NO, KISS ME!" "WHAT'D YOU SAY?! WANNA FIGHT?!"

Then he heard a loud commotion that sounded a lot like fighting take place outside and not once did he flinch. He still found pleasure in sadistic things, but what he was most pleased that kept him calm was that if they injured one another critically enough, then he didn't have to worry about fangirls stalking him throughout the rest of the day.

Bless him and his intelligence.

A soft chuckle that sounded like bells chiming in his ears erupted behind him. He didn't turn around nor began to devise a plan. Behind him was the only teen girl who wasn't driven by hormonal rage.

Hatsune Yoru, his personal Anbu Black Op kunoichi assigned to him as a body guard. Her jet black hair and slightly tanned skin that showed she enjoyed behind under the sun simply radiated her natural charisma and charms, and her warm brown eyes. It was a miracle that she wasn't affected by his quiet nature and elusive appeal.

"Hatsune-san," Gaara muttered, not keeping his eyes away from the window.

Hatsune frowned, almost ruining her pretty face. "Well, good morning to you, grumpykins." Hatsune gave the young Kazekage a lopsided grin, not caring if he had his back towards her.

Gaara grunted softly before abandoning the window and turning towards the blackette beauty. "I would like a hot cup of green tea ready on my desk when I arrive."

Hatsune saluted him, almost too seriously for his liking, and shouted, "Sir!" And with that, she disappeared.

Gaara sighed, turning to his closet to dress in his usual attire before a loud _crash!_ was heard behind him. His window just broke.

By rabid fangirls.

"GAARA-KUN(SAMA!)"

Kami, help him now.

**Fastforward….**

He carefully wrapped his hands around the teacup and lifted it to his lips, softly blowing the rising steam, then took a silent sip. The taste of perfectly brewed tea made by one of the two sanest girls (the other being his sister, Temari, but he was beginning to doubt) simply relaxed him.

Hatsune was currently out, fetching his next stack of paperwork, so he was alone. It was peaceful, a little too peaceful, but nonetheless calming. He would feel much better if Hatsune was here-to protect him from hidden fangirls of course-then everything would be—

"HATSUNE, YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!"

"Bitch, please, I friggin' LIVE THERE!"

—perfect?

Gaara sank into his seat, almost muttering incoherent curses under his breath, as Hatsune barged into his office carrying a large stack of paper in her arms while kicking back infuriated fangirls. He watched, suddenly amused, as she kicked the girl in the front and the girl fell back, causing the others behind her to fall back as well in a domino-like effect.

Bless Hatsune and her intelligence.

And that's saying something.

Hatsune nudged the unconscious fangirls out the door and swung her hips at the door to shut it close, used her right hand to quickly lock in, and trotted over to Gaara's desk. She slammed the stack of papers in front of him and lay on top of them, exhausted. "Here's your next stack of punishment—I mean, paperwork."

Gaara nodded, ignoring her comment before raising the teacup and shaking it lightly—a sign that he wanted a refill.

The girl before him took the cup from him, and for a second, her finger touched his own and electricity shot through his body. Gaara froze as Hatsune left to the small kitchen that was in his office for efficient use.

…what happened? Did Hatsune used a Genjutsu on him? No, Hatsune would never do that to him, she was far too loyal to him to riot against his orders.

Gaara quickly shook his head before snatching the top paper from the stack and began reading, then signing. He could still feel Hatsune's lingering touch on his finger. It was an emotion he wasn't familiar with, nor did he understood it.

The Kazekage was already half finished with his work before he dozed off, staring at his right hand, still feeling her touch. Perhaps heat was getting to him. He should've asked her for her special iced green tea. It was always a nice touch in the unbearable hot weather.

Coincidentally, Hatsune came in with a tray that carried two tall glasses of iced green tea and a small tray of what seemed to be bitter dark chocolate tea biscuits. It was like Hatsune could read his mind. "Kazekage-sama, I believe you are in need of a break?"

Gaara looked at her before nodding. She grinned-and his face heated up-as she skipped over, not spilling a drop, and pushed the papers out of the way before setting the tray down. Gaara took this time to notice her attire: A fishnet shirt under a small black tank top, black shorts, fishnet socks, and black sandals.

It hugged her form quite nicely, and in her hair was a red ribbon-something he had purchased personally himself as a gift for her when Matsuri had stolen his precious teddy bear and accidentally ripped it…thank god Hatsune knew how to sew, or he would have buried the whole village under his sand of hate.

That doesn't mean he won't do that very soon, giving that the fangirls were getting out of hand. Not even Hatsune, nor the whole deputy of Anbu Black Ops can hold them off. *Sigh*, women…

Taking a sip of the cold drink, he closed his eyes before opening them, almost choking when he saw Hatsune dozing off, staring at the roof of the room. Typical.

If only he had a ryo for everytime she dozed off like that…

He'd be rich.

Before Gaara could say anything, Hatsune snapped out of her trance and took a long slurp through her straw. He took this time to lift a cookie up to his lips. He wasn't fond of sweets, but these tea biscuits didn't have a single trace of sweetness. It was a bitter chocolate, and he was fine with that. It melted at contact with his tongue, and the tastes of both the cookie and the tea enhanced strongly when combined.

Of course, all she was good at was tea (And other drinks) and baking cookies. That's all. Anything else she tried to make and she burned it. She was even capable of burning a salad.

A freaking salad. Just lettuce, that's it.

Gaara found himself smiling slightly at the fond memory of her running away from the ruined kitchen, being chased by a furious Temari. Temari had wanted to teach the girl how to make a simple dish of pudding, but SOMEHOW that burned.

They never even touched the stove.

"Something funny?" Gaara placed his attention at the girl, who was chewing on her straw, bored, not a care in the world. Gaara glared, Hatsune blankly stared.

"It's nothing."

"Whatever."

What was he thinking? Why now, of all days, was he growing warm for a kunoichi who had so many faults? He could make a long list that would reach the floor of her faults.

She was blunt, she couldn't cook (anything other than tea and cookies, she burned), she was rude at times, slacked off, hates vegetables, was afraid of spiders, dozed off, clumsy—

"You don't have to rub it in," Hatsune interrupted Gaara's trail of thoughts. Who knows how Hatsune read his mind.

It wasn't time for her to reveal her magic ~winks~.

"Stay out of my head," Gaara muttered before drinking the rest of his tea. Hatsune grinned, "How can I not? It's far too insane for me not to invade~"

"That's why you need to stay away."

"And I want a German Sparkle Party, but we won't get those, now will we?"

Gaara stayed silent. He should add to the list that she was also strange.

"Am not."

"Are too."

And childish.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

And irritating.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

And short-tempered.

"AM FUCKING NOOOOT!"

…

…

Gaara sighed. "Are too."

Hatsune turned away, pouting and fuming, as Gaara set his glass down and glanced out the window. He was tired already and it wasn't even noon.

"What're you looking at, Gaa-kun?"

That nickname irked him. Hatsune had called him that when they were little, and whenever she wasn't training to be a Black Op ninja, she played with him and called them…that forbidden name.

"The sky…" Gaara murmured. Hatsune rested her elbows on the desk, chin propped in her hands as she stared intently at the window. "Oh…"

Both were quiet for a while until Hatsune decided to bring the tray back to the kitchen. Gaara resumed to his work, but with an upset stomach. Not from his food, but from his sudden feelings for his childhood friend.

Add dense to the list.

Hatsune came back and sat on the chair in front of his desk, pulling out a small novel Temari had lent her. She seemed engrossed in what the novel had on its pages, giving Gaara the chance to mutter, "What do you think…of the fangirls outside in the hall?"

To his surprise, Hatsune looked up with confused brown eyes. "Hanh? What do I think?" She then folded her arms and closed her eyes, giving the topic a good thinking. Gaara looked at her, interested in what she had to say.

"I think…that they are A-Level bitches who can't find themselves a boyfriend 'cuz they're too picky or too bitchy. They don't even deserve your affections, seeing as they never wanted to bother with you as children. Especially Matsuri." Hatsune then smiled in triumph. "That's what I think. Short and cruel."

Gaara nodded. Add extremely dense and never jealous to the list.

"Why should I be jealous?"

Add nosy to the list.

"Meanie!"

And stupid.

"Oh, that's just adding salt to the wound." Hatsune feigned a hurtful look as she placed a hand on her heart and leaned back. "I thought you loved me, Gaa-kun?"

Gaara stiffened at the word 'love'. Love…love… Love Hatsune? Could he? Can he? Was a relationship between his fellow comrade allowed? He read somewhere in one of Temari's cheesy romance novels that love knows no bounds. But…he was worried for her safety.

There was no telling what Matsuri might do.

Hatsune blinked, looking intensely at Gaara, before smiling. Not that cocky smirk she was known for (Add that to the list), or the crooked smile she usually gave when dealing with his annoying fangirls, or even that well-known untainted smile she always had plastered on her face when patrolling the village.

It was her sweetest smile, the smile she pledged to give to him and only him.

"I can take care of myself, Gaara."

Gaara twitched at her words. 'I can take care of myself…', she always said that. Even when he cared for her as much as he did for Temari (Not Kankuro), she never went to him for help. She was independent and strong.

And stubborn, add that to the list.

Glaring at her, he proceeded to finish the rest of his work and she placed the completed stack onto the corner of his desk. She knew he wanted to speak to her, seriously. This girl could read him like a book.

Then maybe she was actually aware of his feelings towards her. That's it, Kami, give him the courage (who needs courage when you're the damn Kazekage?!) to tell this idiot of a girl his feelings.

If he was going to try to love someone, he wanted it to be Hatsune.

It was now or never. "Hatsune…" Gaara leaned forward, setting his arms on his desk. Hatsune tilted her head, blinking. She was beautiful, stunning, like a rare cactus flower.

His flower.

"I love you." Wow, good job, Gaara! You get straight to the point!

Hatsune leaned back in her chair, surprise taking over her face. Her eyes were wide open, her smile dropped, and no heat licked at her face. Gaara's heart deflated. Did she not feel the same? Wait…now that he looked closer, her face was blank, like her soul had escaped.

"H-Huh?!" She became flustered, a deep red blush rising onto her face finally. "Y-Your kidding!"

Hatsune-0, Gaara- So many points that you can't even count.

She stood up abruptly, intending to run away, but his sand had built up around her ankles, breaking her chance of escape. Hatsune squeaked when she felt a pair of firm lips being pressed against her soft ones.

It was a long, sweet kiss. Time stopped and both their hearts were melting. But sadly, it did not last for long as the door slammed open and ravaging hormonal driven teens (Females of course) piled into the room.

"GAARA, NOOO!"

"HASTUNE!"

"WHYYY?!"

Kami did not answer his prays and had no choice but to run away, with Hatsune by his side, of course.

Though, he wondered why Hatsune wanted to run away. But that, readers, is for another day to find out.

**XXX**

"Why did you try to run away?"

"Oh? That? Yeah, I freaked out."

"I see."

"It's not every day that your childhood friend, who is a Kazekage, admits his sudden love for you."

"You may have a valid point."

"Damn right, like a boss!"

"Hn."

"You mad, bro?"

"…"

"He mad, bro… He mad."


End file.
